


Unspoken Words

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Love Confessions, Dorks in Love, Drarry, Eloping, Epistolary, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minerva's just done, My First Fanfic, Very Very Light Angst, draco is not good with emotions, everyone's nervous, except with the huband level, harry will punch anyone, kind of, your boyfriend's better than mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Written apologies, a letter not meant to be read, weirdly conducted vows, and each other. Maybe that was all they needed.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 36





	1. The Atonement

They never said what they had in their mind. They were careful with their words, afraid that they’ll lose the other because of some words that mean much more than intended. They called each other a friend but meant much more than that. They tried to give away subtle hints but the other was always doubtful of what it might mean. 

And then, one day, when one of them said something, the other lost it.

**_I don’t know why I did that. I don’t know why I even spoke. I can’t even… I shouted at him for insulting Ron. I don’t know why I did that. I ranted about his own friends or the ‘lack of them.’ I just spoke and spoke. God, I fucking hate myself. He said that it was meant as a joke after I finished and I don't know what to do. I am just so sorry, Draco. I am really sorry. You know what it feels like, after the War. It has only been a year and I am just...unstable. I think this sounds like an excuse but please, I am sorry. I look back at it and yes, it was just a harmless joke and I’m sorry, Draco. Please, just forgive me._ **

**_Harry_ **

The other one replied.

_It was my fault, actually. Weasley is his best friend and he is the most loyal person I’ve ever met in my life. His life had been so full of danger and loss and I didn’t even think before making jokes about the person he cared about. I should not have done that, Harry. I’m sorry, too. I don’t think your ‘excuse’, as you call it, is an excuse. Everyone has gone through horrors during the War and I understand. Once again, Harry, I’m sorry, too._

_Draco_

They met up, talked, laughed, talked more, laughed more and both of them internally decided that they would be more open to each other.


	2. The Divulgence

They had, as mentioned, decided to be more open. But it was like a New Year resolution: Enthusiastic but becoming half-hearted as the minutes went by. They became friends again. A year went by. Both were living as best as they could.

But one’s mother was looking for a good daughter-in-law. When the other found out, he didn’t know how to react. He had realised how deep his feelings ran for the other and couldn’t imagine the other marrying off to someone else.

This time, the letter wasn’t meant to be seen. But, as it happens, the blond one saw it while the black-haired one went for a quick trip to the bathroom.

**_Draco, I don’t even know how to begin. Narcissa has her eyes on that Astoria Greengrass for you. I know she’ll be the one you marry and I don’t know how to handle that. I’ve been looking at you and I don’t even know if you are actually eager with the whole marrying thing. I don’t know what to do, how to handle my emotions and you being all indifferent with this thing is killing me. I just can’t imagine you falling in love with someone because of a fucking bonding spell. I just, it fucking hurts so much, Draco. ~~I’m~~ You are just so...I don’t even know. You are everything right now and if you would’ve felt the same way, you would be everything forever. Merlin, this sounds sappy. I love you and I hope you at least feel something. I know this will never reach you but in a way, i’m telling you and it’s relieving. _ **

**_Harry_ **

When he returned from the bathroom, rubbing his suspiciously red eyes, he noticed the other one holding the note. And just like that, the last line became untrue. The letter had reached the other. It was _not_ relieving.

It was rather terrifying, actually. 

He stuttered, knowing that there was no excuse while the blond stared back at him. A slow smile swept across the pale face and he watched in confusion as the blond turned the paper and started writing. 

The blond walked and stopped right in front of him and offered the paper. The other took it cautiously and a smile crept up to him as he read it.

_I want to be everything. Forever._

They grinned at each other and there was something really funny about the whole thing. They both, in a way, always knew. 

They laughed.


	3. The Elopement

They had been gone for a month. No one knew where. Many had their theories:  _ They had a suicide pact and have now done it. The blond one killed the other. The black-haired one had finally gone mad and killed the other and then committed suicide. They had run away together.  _ Everything was wrong except for the last one. 

They would be back, but not now. 

Miles away from London, they both stood in front of each other, McGonagall beside them. 

Their eyes met and they knew what they’ll be doing. 

When it was time for them to read their vows, the blond one handed his piece of parchment to the other.

_ You know, the first time I saw you, I didn’t even know who you were. I didn’t know you were Harry Potter, the person I will first hate and then love. In a way, I like it. I love you even though I’ve seen you from a perspective full of hate. I had always been jealous of you and you know what? I still am. Because your soon-to-be-husband looks better than mine. (Yes, I am going to be like that.) I  can believe that I’m going to marry Harry Potter, the impulsive little shit. And you know why? Because I can only be this happy if I’m with him. And I  am with him. I don’t even need to say that I love you. (‘Cause I’ve written it so…) I think I forgot something. Oh yeah, actual vows. Well, Potter,  ~~ I promise that I’ll  never be there when you need me then most  ~~ I think I need to be serious. Harry, I will never leave you even if I’m forced to ‘cause there are only so many people who can do that. And I...am dead. I love you, Pooter (that was not a mistake) and I am so nervous in front of you right now that I’m happy we have this writing thing because I don’t think I can open my mouth without stuttering. Even in writing, my heart’s pounding.You know how much I love you and I think that is enough. Only Hermione and Weasley love you as much as I do, even though it’s different. And I will always keep up with them. I don’t even need to try. I will always love you. Anyway, hand me that parchment with that atrocious little chicken scratch handwriting of yours. I want to see how much you hate me. _

The green eyed one rolled his eyes and smiled, handing over his parchment to the other one.

**_I know, I know, chicken scratch and shit. But now you’ve got to deal with me for the lifetime and the afterlife so you’ll be teaching me how to write properly. You know, people are going to fucking kill me when they find out what we’ve done. They will form all these theories of me being under the Imperius Curse or some Love Potion and blaming you. But you know what? I’m gonna punch them right on the face. Right in their fucking goddamn face. They’ll say I’m mad, and well, yes, I’m mad about you but that’s not the point. Actually, that is the point. So, after around two years of pining, when I finally got to kiss you after the mad laughter, I realised that, yeah I am really, really, crazy about you. As you’re reading this, I’m most probably sweating a lot and maybe McGonagall is wondering what the fuck is going on but I love this. I love you. I love everything about you. I love our weird ways of communication and all our inside jokes and everything. So, Draco, this isn’t exactly vows, but you will be everything forever now and I think that we should maybe straight up cut to the kiss. Also, please don’t torture me about any spelling mistakes._ **

The blond one looked up, grinning and raised his eyebrows, asking a question silently.  _ Shall we cut to the kiss, then? _

The other rolled his eyes.  _ Just kiss, already. _

And by then, McGonagall had given up on those two.


End file.
